All I Want for Christmas is You Songfic
by Seppen13
Summary: Just a little song-fic for Xaria for the Holiday season. OcxDemyx & AxelxOc


**Seppen: Ello readers! This little Song-fic is dedicated to Xaria being as this is Christmas Eve. I'm uploading this early since I'd rather not stay up until 12 am being as I have other things to do. Regardless, this is Xaria's Christmas gift.**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen, Xaria owns Xaria and I neither own Kingdom Hearts or "All I want for Christmas".**

**Enjoy!**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

Demyx sat silently in his room, pen in hand as he stared at an empty Christmas list. A look of annoyance came over his face as he realized how hard it was to figure out what he wanted even without a heart. As far as Demyx knew, he was content in life. At least to the best of his knowledge there wasn't really anything he needed at the moment. Demyx went through each of his wants as logically as possible as he tried to figure out just what he wanted the most at this moment in time. The stress of Christmas Eve eating away at his nerves in the process.__

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you_

From nowhere, a thought came to Demyx's head as he began to scribble down on his list. Just as he finished writing, a knock came at his door as Xaria burst in.

"How's it going?" Xaria asked plopping onto his bed and laying with her head upside down as she hung off the edge.

Demyx tilted his head as he tried to right the upside down smile Xaria was giving him.

"Can't tell you." Demyx replied in a sing-song voice.

"Oh come on," Xaria pouted, "this isn't a wish. You can tell me without losing what you are wishing for."

Demyx pretended to zip his lips and threw away the imaginary key. Xaria made a humph-like noise as she turned and left, having difficulty hiding the smile on her lips from Demyx.__

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

Axel stared impatiently at the empty list on his lap, the pencil beside him not even having been touched once. Of course, it was maybe his tenth pencil after burning all the others to a crisp as he was unable to come up with a single idea. His mind kept coming back to the same thing' stuff he already had or had no chance of getting. What could a nobody like himself, possibly want for Christmas?__

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<br>_

Axel's emerald eyes lit up as an idea came to mind and he scribbled what he wanted most on his Christmas list. A deviant smile playing on his lips as he stared at the simple sentence he had constructed as to what he wanted this year.

"What's up, pyro?" Seppen asked playfully as she entered through a portal.

Axel hid his list behind his back, catching her eyes as he moved.

"What do you have behind your back?" Seppen asked, obviously curious.

"Nothing, but a blank piece of paper." Axel replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding it?" Seppen replied skeptically before tackling Axel in an attempt to get the piece of paper.

Axel raised the piece of paper moments before he lit it on fire. Seppen climbed off of Axel once there were only ashes left.

"You know, Santa won't know what to bring you unless you mail him a letter. Burning it won't get it to him, you know?" Seppen pointed out.

"Dang it." Axel mumbled as he shooed Seppen out of his room to write another.

"Guys." Seppen muttered as she walked off to find Xaria, the door slamming shut behind her.

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby_

Axel opened the desk drawer behind him as he rummaged for something. With a look of triumph, Axel pulled out a small picture and slid it into an addressed envelope. Axel wasn't sure if he believed in Santa Claus or Sandy Claws or whatever, but he liked how Seppen seemed to cheery with the holiday so close. Axel pocketed the envelope before opening a portal to a random world with a post office.__

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

Demyx stood in the hallway, holding his Christmas letter in hand as he waited for Xaria and Seppen so that they could all three send them together, since Axel had disappeared already.

"I don't see why he is being so secretive about it." Seppen was saying to Xaria as they caught up with Demyx.

"Demyx was doing the same earlier, I'm surprise he waited for us," Xaria admitted.

The three stopped for a moment, as if someone else would appear, such as Roxas or Xion. After a second or so, Seppen started to giggle, catching the attention of the two Nobodies.

"What?" Xaria and Demyx questioned in unison.

Seppen simply pointed up, as the two Nobodies came face to face with a little green and red plant. Demyx stared perplexed until he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Demyx looked down to find Xaria staring awkwardly at him. Seppen turned around with another giggle, as if to give them some privacy.

"What is it?" Demyx asked Xaria.

"Mistletoe." Xaria replied, even her voice sounding a bit awkward.

"Where have I heard that?" Demyx thought out loud, not noticing Xaria fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Oh Nii-san, just kiss her already." Seppen laughed, pushing Demyx forward into Xaria.

The two nobodies hesitated for a second, before Demyx kissed Xaria on the lips.

"Now if you will excuse me, my work here is done." Seppen smirked as she disappeared with her letter to Santa Claus, leaving the two nobodies kissing.

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<em>

Demyx sat on the edge of his bed, a grin plastered in his lips that he just could not wipe away; not that he wanted to, mind you. He held the letter in between two fingers, flipping it around as he thought to himself. Folding the letter in half, Demyx tossed the letter in the waste basket of his room. Out of the millions of things Demyx could ask for, he had already gotten what he wanted most.__

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You Baby  
><em>

"Well you look awfully happy." Xaria grinned playfully as she entered into Demyx's room, forgetting to knock a usual.

"Someone, or rather nobody, put me in a good mood," Demyx laughed.

"I should thank this nobody." Xaria joked, going along.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Demyx grinned, pulling Xaria into a hug and then a quick kiss.

"What about the mistletoe?" Xaria laughed.

"Forget the mistletoe." Demyx replied, sitting back on his bed, Xaria still in his arms as they leaned back as one against the window.

"What if the window suddenly broke?" Xaria remarked, a playful grin on her lips.

"I would protect you," Demyx whispered back.

_Oh all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children  
>Laughter fills the air<br>_

Axel laid in a relaxed position on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. His eyes slowly drifted close and was about to fall asleep, when a loud explosion sounded not too far off.

"And that, Zexion, is proof of why a fat man in a red suit cannot come down a chimney without some high explosives." Axel heard Vexen shouting from down the hall, apparently slightly deaf from the blast.

The lights flickered in Axel's room for a moment before turning off completely. A faint glow emanated from under Axel's door as he realized that the Christmas lights were still somehow on.

"Someone has got to be defying physics or something." Axel thought, chuckling to himself.

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<br>_

Singing broke the silence, once again, as Axel was jostled from his sleep. Several male voices rang out, all horribly off-key as they sang some weird version of "Jingle Bells".

"Make it stop. Oh please, make it stop!" Larxene yelled from outside.

Axel smirked to himself, starting to wonder if he would ever find sleep.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<em>

From nowhere, the door suddenly burst open, Seppen jumping in as if to hide from the singing Nobodies.

"Where's the fire?" Axel asked.

"Right here." Seppen laughed, poking Axel, " I think they've been hitting the eggnog a little too hard tonight."

"Maybe just a little," Axel commented, a slight sarcastic tone.

"Mind if I hide out in here?" Seppen asked, wrapping up in the blanket next to Axel.

"Well, since you are already situated," Axel laughed.

"Thanks, they're trying to get me to join in singing. I dance, I do not sing." Seppen explained.

Seppen turned to Axel abruptly and leaned forwards to give Axel a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek. Axel happened to look over causing Seppen to miss and kiss Axel on the lips instead. Blushing, Seppen turned away from Axel, feeling awkward.

"Sorry, Axel, I didn't mean to..." Seppen muttered under her breath before Axel interrupted her with another kiss.__

_Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby  
><em>

All of the caroling nobodies lay in a heap in the hallway, each passed out on top of the other. Larxene was locked in her room and had fallen asleep as soon as the singing stopped. Xion and Roxas had each fallen asleep on the couch in the mission room, propping one another up. Vexen and Zexion, both covered in soot and the leftover residue from Vexen's high explosives, were passed out by the chimney that had been built in the mission room just for Christmas. Oblivious to the sudden silence, Xaria and Demyx had fallen asleep next to one another, Demyx's arm wrapped around Xaria's stomach in a protective manner. Next door, Axel and Seppen sat close together as they watched the snow fall outside Axel's window. In a matter of hours, Axel and Seppen had also fallen asleep together.

The Castle that Never Was lay silent except for the clocks ringing out that Christmas Day had finally arrived.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby_

AN:

**Seppen: Merry Christmas Xaria! Hope you enjoyed! For anyone else that happened to read this, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
